


What even- (Naruto edition)

by OnyxWulf



Series: Concept Dumping Grounds [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Concepts, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dumb ideas will come in time, God I love those, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, ideas, it’s 3am my dudes, or maybe not, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWulf/pseuds/OnyxWulf
Summary: My brain never shuts up so here’s the beginning of Concept Dumps.Here’s how it goes; I have idea, idea gets shoved into its own little chapter thing, and my mind is validated by whoever stumbles across it.





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously these are very short and dumb. This is on impulse. Do not expect too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A table of contents of what each ‘chapter’ or idea is.

Ch 2 - Kakashi time travel, Rin is tripped instead of succeeding in her very traumatizing plan (you know the one.)


	2. Table of contents

Post-series Kakashi travels to the past. He’s retired and tired, no shits to really give other than “yeah this entire thing was bullshit. Let’s change that”

So he travels back. Wibble wobble however you decide the point is he does some dumb shit like fall out of the sky. On the day of Rin’s rescue from ‘Kiri’ but-really-just-a-ploy-by-Madara.

Actually, fuck it. Literally the only thing definitive other than the time he returns to is that he falls in front of Rin.

And Rin trips over him 

Past Kakashi loses his chance for another dose of Present/Future Kakashi’s Trauma™, Obito is confusion, everyone is confusion except for older Kakashi.

Record scratch. Freeze frame. What the fuck just happened, who is this sudden hobo man?

Have at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Should sleep.


End file.
